


Mordred Laughed

by jelazakazone



Series: Mordred fics [6]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Dragonspeak, Fluff, M/M, Multi, camelot drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-14
Updated: 2012-11-14
Packaged: 2017-11-18 16:07:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/562876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelazakazone/pseuds/jelazakazone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin takes Mordred for a ride. Warning: serious divergence from canon.<br/><a href="http://camelot-drabble.livejournal.com/194345.html">Read on LJ here</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Mordred Laughed

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write Mordred/Merlin sex on dragonback, but got this instead. It’s definitely a what if there had been a twist to the way things turned out kind of fic. Total fluff. 100%. Unbeta'd.

Mordred threw back his head and laughed. He had never felt so free. He had thought that being lifted in Arthur’s arms was the pinnacle of happiness, but that was before he had sat dragonback.

His stomach lifted as the dragon swooped in for a landing, carefully avoiding the trees highlighted by the setting sun.

He let go of his grip around Merlin’s waist, grin growing even wider as Merlin turned, showing him his own smile. They slid down the great beast.

Merlin stood in front of Kilgharrah, bowed his head slightly and said, “Thank you.”

A bit breathless, Mordred said, “Thank you. That was quite a ride.”

Kilgharrah laughed. “I am glad you enjoyed it, Mordred.”

Still vibrating from all the energy flowing through him, Mordred absentmindedly let himself be tugged away into the woods, even though Kilgharrah had left and there was no chance of a ride any time soon.

Merlin chuckled, bringing Mordred back to himself.

“So, you liked that, eh?”

“Of course! Who wouldn’t?” Mordred asked enthusiastically.

“Well, I took Arthur on dragonback once. It left him breathless all right, but not in a good way. Turns out he’s got a fear of heights.”

Now it was Merlin’s turn to laugh. He tried to keep it in, putting his hand up to his mouth, but it slipped past his nimble fingers.

“What are you two idiots giggling at?” a familiar voice boomed through the trees, stopping them in their tracks.

“Uh, sire! Nothing, sire,” Mordred said, trying to stifle the laughter bubbling up inside him.

“Ah ha! Wouldn’t you just like to know?” Merlin retorted, giving Mordred a cheeky smile.

Despite himself, Arthur couldn’t help smiling too. It was contagious. He held his arms out, welcoming them to his side. As if pulled by an invisible force, they flocked to their king.

Smiling fondly, he ruffled Mordred’s hair.

“Had a good ride, did you?”

“Oh, yes, my lord.”

“Mordred did quite well, for his first time. He didn’t even break one of my ribs.”

“Merlin,” Arthur said warningly.

“Oh, look, Mordred already knows about your fear of heights. Look, what’ve you got there?”

“Are you trying to distract me?”

Merlin just smiled at him.

“Very well then, I thought you two would be hungry after your ride, so I brought a picnic. Let’s go find a likely spot.”

As they walked back towards the edge of the clearing, Mordred rubbed his stomach; Arthur chucked him across the back of the head.

“You’re just like Merlin -- two peas in a pod. Always hungry, aren’t you?”

Merlin spread the blanket and Arthur opened the basket.

“Mmm, Cook packed a fine meal for us. Chicken legs, parsnips, some grapes, bread, and cheese.”

Conversation dwindled as the men ate, but soon picked up.

Arthur, smiling broadly, said, “Wasn’t it lucky that Mordred turned out to the key to our destiny? Merlin, who’d have thought, from all the information you’d gotten, that things would have turned out this way?”

“Indeed, my lord, no one could be more pleased than I. We are all alive to enjoy each other and people are free to use magic for good. It is all anyone could have hoped for.”

Merlin looked a bit sheepish, but admitted, “Yes, it’s true. This is a much happier outcome than we ever could have hoped for. But, Mordred, I’ll disagree with you, for I think myself happiest. You have added riches to my life, certainly, that I never would have dreamed of.” He blushed at this admission.

Arthur threw back his head and laughed with the certainty of man who knew himself to be the richest in the land.


End file.
